


Come Here

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: A chuckle from the doorway had him opening his eyes to see Mike watching them.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 38





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: neck kissing.

Stan felt content as he leaned against Bill's chest, Bill's hands running along his arms and chest. His body ached, but in a good way and he looked down at Bill's hand as it made it's way down his chest again, seeing some of the love bites put on him by Mike and Bill, and smiling when he thought of how they were just as marked as him.

A kiss was pressed against his neck and Stan let out a soft eyes, eyes sliding closed as Bill continued to trail kisses down his neck. It felt good and he tilted his head to the side, bringing one hand up to tangle in Bill’s hair. He felt teeth graze against his neck before Bill was gently biting down and sucking, drawing a moan out of him. 

A chuckle from the doorway had him opening his eyes to see Mike watching them. He was carrying three coffee mugs with him, having gone to make them all something to drink, though Stan’s eyes were drawn between the man’s legs where he stood half hard already. It had him ache with a need to have Mike inside him again, pounding him into the mattress. 

Stan groaned feeling Bill’s hand moved down his belly, deciding he didn't want to leave their bed that day unless he absolutely had to.

“Put those down and come here,” Stan gasped out as a hand wrapped around him. Mike placed the mugs on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed, giving Stan a heated kiss before kissing Bill. Then he was yanking the sheets off of Stan and moving between his legs. Bill turned Stan’s head for a kiss as he felt Mike’s lips wrap around his dick.

The drinks were cold by the time they finished, but all of them felt too blissed out to care.


End file.
